infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cole MacGrath/Gallery
''Infamous Warren.jpg|Cole overlooking Empire City. cole-mcgrath.jpg|A render of Cole in ''inFamous. Cole-Caught-By-Moya.png|Cole, trapped after the failed escape attempt. Unconcious-Cole.png|An unconscious Cole. Anything for trish 7.jpg infamous2-jump.jpg Bitter Victory.png infamous-screens-028.jpg| Evil Cole at Ground Zero.jpg|Evil Cole at Ground Zero. Evil Cole Reaper Takedown.jpg|Evil Cole taking down a Reaper. Infamousscreen04 - Copy (2).jpg|Evil Cole. ''Infamous 2 Cole_NM1.jpg|Cole on a roof overlooking St. Ignatius Cole_Grind_inFAMOUS2.jpg|Cole uses Induction Grind. ColeJump.jpg|A render of Cole. Cole._Zeke._Kuo._inFAMOUS2.jpg|Cole, alongside Zeke and Kuo. Cole_M_Bed_inFAMOUS2.jpg|Cole, having nightmares over the ''Empire Event. Behemoth.jpg|A render of Cole, fighting the Behemoth. ColeConduits.png|The alternate future of Cole as The Beast. Cole_Electrokinesis_Close_Up.jpg|Cole using his electric powers. Flood Town.jpg|Cole watching over Flood Town. Infamous-2-Review-Artwork.png|Cole making his final decision. IF2 Ionic Drain.jpg|Cole using Ionic Drain IF2 Induction Grind.jpg|Cole using Induction Grind. EvilCole.jpg|An Infamous rank Cole. Zeke 's first roof.jpg|Cole complements Zeke's Roof. Bayou.jpg|Cole at the Bayou. Gas works.jpg|Cole using his Rocket ability. Ascensino.jpg|A render of the Ionic Storm. Good_Cole.jpg|A Hero rank Cole. Gas Works tether.jpg|Cole using the Lighting Tether. Nix--article image.jpg|Cole and Nix using the Power Transfer Device. Cole FortPhilippe.jpg|Cole and Zeke chatting about Fort Philippe. 5611244619 17435713c5.jpg|Cole preparing to fight a Titan. IFirstClass2.png|Cole as the "Beast". Rosco L.jpg|Cole and Laroche. infamous-2-duality-gameplay-trailer-hd-720p-18.jpg|Good Cole using Induction Grind ColeIF2.jpg|The US cover of inFAMOUS 2. ColeCodec.jpg ColeSly.jpg|Cole smirking at Zeke's perverted nature. ColePissed.jpg Cole17.jpg Cole16.jpg|Cole admiring Kuo's new look Cole9.jpg|Cole practicing with the AMP ''Infamous: Festival of Blood Vampire render.png Vampire bite.png Chrome-2011-08-16-20-11-28-38-590x332.jpg Infamous 2 festival of blood-1787900.jpg Comic images Infamous: Post Blast Cole Post Blast Comic1.jpg|Cole MacGrath. Cole MacGrath.jpg|Cole after the Empire City Blast. Cole Post Blast Comic2.jpg [[Infamous (comics)|''InFAMOUS (comics)]] Screenshot.jpg|Cole on the Cover of InFamous #1. Cole DC Comic5.jpg|Cole on the Cover of InFamous #5. In other media Cole_MP_skin.jpg|Good Cole's portrait in the Uncharted 2 multiplayer Evil_Cole_MP_skin.jpg|Evil Cole's portrait in the Uncharted 2 multiplayer GoodCole UC2.jpg|A full-body render of Good Cole from the Uncharted 2 multiplayer. EvilCole UC2.jpg|A full-body render of Evil Cole from the Uncharted 2 multiplayer. sackboy-infamous.png|Cole's courier jacket (with good and bad Karma) in Little Big Planet. 5891405801_786d42b1b4.jpg|Cole's skin as it appears in Little Big Planet 2. Sftcole6601.jpg|Cole MacGrath fighting Ryu in Street Fighter X Tekken. street.jpg|Another capture of Cole in Street Fighter X Tekken. ColeSFXT.jpg|Cole MacGrath, alongside Kazuya Mishima in Street Fighter X Tekken. ColeSFXT2.jpg|Cole in an intro sequence in Street Fighter x Tekken. SFxT Cole.png|Cole in the results screen of Street Fighter x Tekken. PSAS Cole 3.JPG|Cole, as seen in Playstation All-Stars. PSAS Cole 2.JPG|Cole fighting Nathan Drake in Playstation All-Stars. PSAS Cole 4.JPG|Cole's level 3 special move in Playstation All-Stars. Good Cole.png|Hero Cole's official PlayStation All-Stars artwork Avatar_cole_macgrath_evil_1.png|Evil Cole's official artwork in PlayStation All-Stars Avatar cole macgrath 2.png|Good Cole's "Kessler" costume in PlayStation All-Stars avatar_cole_macgrath_evil_2.png|Evil Cole's Empire City costume in PlayStation All-Stars Real Cole and Drake.png|Cole and Nathan Drake in the live-action trailer for PlayStation All-Stars 419px-Cole_alt.png|''PlayStation All-Stars'' Evil Cole in his Empire City clothing 580px-Kessler.png|''PS All-Stars'' Kessler skin PSAS_Cole_COver.png|GAME Exclusive Cole MacGrath cover. Scrapped concepts ''InFAMOUS'' '' FirstCole.png|The original design for Cole in inFAMOUS. Infamous 4.jpg|Concept art of Cole performing a Thunder Drop. Cole IF Concept 2.jpg| Cole IF Concept 1.jpg| Cole IF Concept 3.jpg| ColeMessed.jpg|Concept art of a wounded Cole. ColeDesign2.jpg ColeDesign3.jpg ColeDesign4.jpg ''InFAMOUS 2'' infamous 2 concept.jpg|Concept art of both Good and Evil Cole. ColeAlternatives.jpg|Several variations of Cole's character design. Cole concept bad.jpg ColeDesign5.jpg ColeIF2Design.jpg ColeIF2Design3.jpg ColeIF3Design.jpg IF2 Cole Concept Art1.png IF2 Cole Concept Art2.png IF2 Cole Concept Art3.png IF2 Cole Concept Art4.png IF2 Cole Concept Art5.png IF2 Cole Concept Art6.png IF2 Cole Concept Art7.png ColeSlingBag.jpg|Several designs of Cole's sling bag. Sling6.jpg Magazine and expo artwork Cole design 3.jpg|Artwork of Cole on GameInformer's inFamous 2 reveal cover. Cole design 4.jpg|Artwork of Cole prior to E3 trailer of inFamous 2. Cole design 6.jpg|One of the original renders from inFamous 2. ThumbnailCADONISM.jpg|Original inFamous 2 Cole blasting a Militia. Cole MacGrath4.PNG|"The Evolution of Cole MacGrath" article from the November 2010 issue (#211) of GameInformer magizine. 30rya8o.jpg|E3 cole chasing Bertrand with an unnamed power. NewColeE32010Electricity.jpg|E3 Cole demonstrating his powers, note his glove that resembles what Kessler wore in the original game. Category:Gallery pages